Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments described herein relate to a display and a display apparatus using the same, which uses a backlight unit to provide light to a display panel having a non-emissive structure so as to display an image, and more particularly to a display and a display apparatus using the same, in which an optical loss caused by optical components inside the display apparatus is minimized while light emitted from the backlight unit finally exits from the display panel to the outside, thereby improving optical efficiency.
Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus that includes a display panel for displaying an image based on a broadcast signal or an image signal/image data of various formats, and is achieved by a television (TV), a monitor, etc. The display panel may be one of various types of display panels such as a liquid crystal panel, a plasma panel, etc. in accordance with its characteristics and may be applied to various display apparatuses.
The display panel provided in the display apparatus may have a light receiving panel structure and a self-emissive panel structure. The light receiving panel structure is a non-emissive structure in which the display panel cannot emit light by itself, and thus needs a separate backlight unit to emit and provide light to the display panel. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has such a light receiving panel structure. On the other hand, the self-emissive panel structure does not need a separate backlight unit since it can emit light by itself. For example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel has such a self-emissive panel structure.
In a display apparatus having the light receiving panel structure, light emitted from a light source passes through many components such as a light guide plate, optical sheets, etc. before reaching the display panel, and subsequently passes through a polarization layer, a liquid crystal layer, etc. after passing through the display panel. Thus, the light is diffused, scattered, polarized and so as to adjust the optical properties of the light. However, some optical losses are caused in this process. Ultimately, the amount of light exiting from the display panel is remarkably less than the amount of light emitted from the light source. Therefore, the display apparatus may need to minimize such optical losses.